A Twist to the story
by torithelittlewolf
Summary: Tory is Elena's identical twin sister, who wasn't interested in either Salvatore. After Jenna died, she decided to go stay in Denvar to get away from everything going on. Jeremy then comes, and then there comes the youngest Mikaelson, but when Elena and Damon show up, everything goes wrong. Kol/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character Tory. **

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy my Kol/OC and I hope to hear what you think of it. **

**Full Summary: Tory is Elena's identical twin sister, who wasn't interested in either Salvatore and after Jenna died she decided to go stay in Denver to get away from everything going on. A few months later, Jeremy comes to stay and that's when they meet the youngest Mikaelson, but when Elena and Damon show up, everything goes wrong again. Kol/OC**

* * *

**Character Profile: **

Victoria "Tory" Anne Gilbert  
18  
Tory is a lot more out spoken than Elena, she knows what she wants and can make choices quickly. When Stefan and Damon showed up, Damon took an interest in her and she shot him down because she didn't want to be involved in their arguements. She didn't want her sister to be involved either but Elena just couldn't help herself. She's really polite and kind, caring and selfless. But she can be sarcastic, cocky, fiesty and snappy if someone angers her.

She looks exactly the same as Elena.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Mystic Falls, 5 Months ago **_

_The brunette pulled her long brown hair around her shoulder as she pushed clothes into her duffel bag. Her identical twin, her younger brother and their Aunt's boyfriend, standing in her bedroom doorway, watching her. All had sad and far away looks on their faces, still dressed in black from the funeral. _

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" The youngest sibling asked, his eyes on her with a frown. _

_"I'm sure" She said, not looking at them "I need away from here...I can't...keep watching people I love die. No more" _

_"We can get through this-" Her twin began. _

_"No Elena" She said, shaking her head, her eyes still puffy from crying. "I can't...I need to go...I need to leave" _

_"You don't need to" Her brother said. _

_She turned to look at them all, raising an eyebrow. "Listen to me, I don't think I can take another person I love dying okay? First Mom and Dad and then Vicki..and then Jenna and John...how many more people have to die before you realize that us being in this town isn't helping. So I'm taking the first move and I'm leaving, but you stay if you want" She said, their stairs widened and she turned again. _

_Nobody said anything else as she finished pushing stuff into her bag, she picked the bag up and put it over her shoulder and turned to face her family and she sighed. "I'm sorry okay, but...I can't do this. I can't...not anymore. I won't watch anyone else die because we're doppelgangers" _

_Alaric was the next to speak "Everything will be fine alright? I'll look after them...just come back when you're ready" _

_"I love you guy's okay? Nothing will ever stop me loving you but I need to leave" She said, she pulled her twin into a hug, Elena sighed into her shoulder and they pulled back. She then hugged her little brother into a hug next, her squeezed his eyes closed and made a face when she pulled back, last to get a hug was Alaric and she held him for a moment, he'd lost two women that he loved within the same week and he was going through a lot. _

_"I'll look after them" He whispered. _

_"I know you will" She replied and she pulled back. _

_They followed her outside to the car and put everything in the back, giving them a wave before getting in the car and leaving Mystic Falls behind her..._

**_Denver, Colorado, Two months ago. _**

_Tory was sitting in her room in her family's house, in Colorado when the door opened. She didn't notice due to having headphones in, when her Father's friend came over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She took the headphones out giving him a smile. _

_"Someone's here to see you" He told her. _

_She was confused, who would be there to see her? She got up and followed him out the room and they went to the top of the stairs, seeing her brother. "Jer?" _

_"Hey Tor" _

_She half ran down the stairs and flung her arms around him "It's so good to see you!" _

_he squeezed her back, a smile on his face "yeah, yeah it is" _

_"What are you doing here?" _

_"we'll give you guy's a minute" Her father's friend said and he and his wife went into the living room. _

_"Elena sent me...I had to come here and never think twice about Mystic Falls" _

_"Never think twice?" _

_"Nope"_

_"so you're staying?" _

_"yep" _

_"AWH!" She yelled loudly laughing. _

_She was happy, not that she hadn't been, but she'd missed her family and she was just happy Jeremy was here with her..._

* * *

**_2 Weeks Ago _**

_Tory watched Jeremy, with a smile as he played baseball, or attempted to play it. "Come on Jer!"_

_"Shut it!" He shouted back._

_"That's no way to talk to your sister, mate" An accented voice said, both Jeremy and Tory turning their heads._

_"Ah, Kol" Jeremy grinned "This is Tory..my sister"_

_"Tory?" He asked._

_"Yeah.." Jeremy nodded, finishing up and coming out of the batting cages._

_"Good to meet you, Love" He said putting his hand out._

_Tory smiled and shook his hand "You too" _

_"Jeremy speaks very highly of you" _

_"Oh he does? That's...a shock to the system" She said, Jeremy shit the back of her head and she elbowed him in the gut. Kol's smile brightened a little bit, but his eyes seemed, cold, distant even and Tory took notice of it. He seemed nice, though..._

**_NOW _**

Tory walked towards the batting cages, seeing her brother there again. She smiled slightly, folding her arms as she came to a stop. "He's good, isn't he?" The voice said.

She didn't turn her head to know who it was and she smiled "Yeah, he's not too bad" She shrugged.

"You're protective of him...I noticed that the other day when he was flirting with the blonde girl"

"He was only flirting with her because she has big boobs" Tory said giving Kol a look.

"I didn't even notice" He said, standing right behind her. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course you didn't" She shrugged "Because you would look at a big boobed blonde and think...wow she's not hot"

"I happen to hold higher standerds, Darling" He said, leaning in to talk into her ear. His breath tickling the back of her neck.

"Oh really?" She asked, turning to face him, their faces inches apart.

"Mhm" He hummed, he found himself infuatied with this girl and he didn't have the slightest clue as to why. His phone began to ring, catching both off guard and Tory jumped in surprise. "Excuse me, just a moment"

She eyed him as he walked just a little further away and he turned, as if he knew she'd been staring at him and gave her a wink before he turned the corner.

Kol turned the corner, he didn't know what is facade with this Gilbert, Doppelganger was. She was different from the other one he'd met...what was her name? Elena...yes Elena. He'd met her...and her friends, but this one was different. She was out spoken, she didn't mind flirting with him either. What he didn't understand either was, how she wasn't interested in either Salvatore brother.

"Yes, brother?" He asked answering the phone.

"My lovely Doppelganger and her boy toy, Damon Salvatore are on their way to Denvar to collect the other two Gilbert's" Klaus told him on the other line "Stop that from happening"

"Of course" He said, hanging up. He had unfinished business with the Eldest Salvatore, business he intended to finish. He went to turn the corner, stopping. Listening. Ah, the doppelganger and her boy toy were here already, and here he hoped he had just a little time with the other doppelganger. He looked around, his eye catching the bat and he smiled brightly. This would do him just fine.

Tory had watched Kol turn the corner and she rolled her eyes. He was hot, he liked to flirt and he was cocky, but he was polite, and a gentleman...all wrapped up into one and she didn't know one guy could possess those qualities.

"Hey Tory" A voice said and she turned her head, seeing her twin and Damon.

"Elena?" She asked, a smile appearing on her face. "Jeremy!"

He turned his head "Elena?" He asked and the two behind Tory began to frown. "What's wrong?"

They walked out of the batting cages, Damon explaining what was going on. Tory had to hold back her protests.

"Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine, all we need to find out is who sired Rose" Damon explained.

"So, you guy's travelled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?" Jeremy asked.

"Dead vampire is redundant, but yes" Damon said.

"Well, I can't. I could talk to Anna and Vicki because I knew them. I've never even met Rose" Jeremy said.

"What good is you dying and coming back to life when you can't talk to ghosts when I need you to?"

"Shut up Damon" Tory snapped giving the Salvatore a death glare.

"Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well" Elena said "She and Damon were close, so maybe we can use him as the connection"

"FIne, fine but can we do this later?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, we're with a friend"

"And yes Damon I actually have one" Jeremy said making a face when Damon gave a smirk. "We'll call when we're done"

Jeremy began walking, Tory rolled her eyes and began following him.

"Jer, Tor.."  
"Hey man.." Jeremy said.

"You took your time" Tory said.

"Damon, it's Kol!" Elena said from behind them.

Kol walked straight past both siblings towards Damon and began hitting him with the baseball bat, breaking it in half.

"Kol what are you doing?" Tory asked.

"Guy's get back he's an original!" Elena shouted.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"An Original? Like Klaus?" Tory asked.

Kol turned his head, only slightly and he gave her some sort of weird look "No hard feelings, Darling" He said and looked to Jeremy "But you and me, we're not buds"

"You're a dick!" Tory shouted and he glared, but turned away.

Kol grabbed the aluminium bat "You know, I'll never get used to aluminum. But hey, at least it won't break" He said and went to hit Damon, but Damon grabbed the wooden bat that had broken and stabbed him through the heart with it, Tory and Jeremy gasping in surprise.

"I-is he dead?" Tory asked.

"No but it'll give us a head start, okay come on"

Damon grabbed Elena, Jeremy took hold of Tory's arm and they walked off, away from Kol. Tory turned to look at his body, feeling weird.

* * *

Elena and Tory had, had the talk about Damon which Tory wasn't too happy about but she shrugged it off, until she'd caught them playing tongue tennis. She was sitting in the back of the car, when it stopped. Luckily Rose had contacted them about where to go and how to find the Mary woman that had sired her.

"This is the address" Jeremy said.

"Looks about right"

"Wait here" Elena said to Jeremy.

"Why?! So you two can make out again"

"He has a very good point" Tory said with a nod.

"Don't be a dick, listen to your sister" Damon said ignoring Tory and she glared at Damon, but followed the two of them in. They walked in, the place was dark and creepy.

"Oof, like Vampire hoarders" Damon said.

"Who is this Mary Person?" Elena asked.

"Scary Mary. She's really old, she's really creepy"

"And how do you know her?" Elena asked.

"I dated her"

"Ugh the man slut continues to come out" Tory said rolling her eyes "What a shocker, is there any girl you haven't slept with?"

"You"

"Yes, because that will NEVER happen...EVER" She told him matter of factly.

A loud noise, stopped them short and they walked into the room. Elena moved the torch around until it landed on the dead vampire.

"Mary" Damon said.

"Quite contrary" A voice said.

"Kol" Tory said when the light went on.

"Tory, Love how are you?"

"Do you two have a thing going on here?" Damon said.

"What?" Tory scoffed "Sorry but I'm not a slut like you"

"Ouch"

"You two are amusing, shame about Mary. She used to be a blast, don't quite know what happened. I fear all the time spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an original groupie" Kol shrugged.

"Ad were you her favourite?" She asked.

"You mean, did I turn her? I think I did. But no, wait, maybe it was Rebekah. There was also a Klaus period and let's not forget the Elijah affair. I spoke with my brother, I know you're trying to find out who you descended from. So where did we leave off?"

He then began to beat Damon with the baseball bat again. "Get out of here" Damon coughed to the two girls. But he was in front of Elena.

"According to my brother, you're off limits. Please don't test me"

"No Kol don't!" Tory shouted when he shoved her twin back. He gave her a look before Damon grabbed him.

"Don't touch her" Damon growled.

Kol threw Damon off him "Oh dear, I hit a nerve. Relax darling, I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, killed my brother, and then you humiliated me" He hit Damon more "There, now we're even"

And with that he was gone.

* * *

Tory felt ridiculous, she couldn't believe she'd been stupid to even look at Kol. She should've known that something was going to follow her sooner or later.

It always did..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character Tory. **

**Thank you to: Linda KU, Tvdlover87654, xLadyInBluex, Writetoescapereality and guest for your reviews and to all who followed. **

**Just a note, Alaric isn't going to die since I love him so much. **

* * *

**Chapter 2. **

Tory lay on her old bed, like she had been all day, it was now dark outside and the thoughts haunted her mind, laying in bed was something she hadn't done in months and to be honest she hadn't missed it either. There was a light knock on the door and she turned her head, not saying anything, but she knew it was Elena and in her twin came with a small smile. "You ok?" She asked.

"Friggin' peachy"

"Everyone is down stairs, they wanted to see you" Elena told her.

"Yeah, well I'm not in the mood" Tory said getting up and pulling her long dark hair into a bun.

"Tor-"

"Elena" She said.

"If you don't come down here, I'll come to you!" Caroline's voice shouted.

Elena gave her a "I told you so" Look and Tory gave her the middle finger, Elena rolled her brown eyes and turned going out the room. She grabbed her phone, shoving it in her pocket and moved around her room. She stopped when her eyes landed on a picture of her, her Aunt Jenna and Elena and she made a face.

"TORY!" Caroline shouted.

"Oh my god Caroline, shut up!" She shouted back, she heard Caroline laugh and she rolled her eyes again. She made her way out of her room and went downstairs. When she entered the living room she was engulfed in a tight hug by Caroline. "Oh...Care-I-Breathing-I need-to breathe" She choked.

"Oh my god I'm sorry!" Caroline said pulling back and looking at her. "It's good to see you"

She brushed off her shirt "You too" She noticed Bonnie next and hugged her. "Hey, Bon"

"Hey Tor" She smiled.

Matt was next "It's been a while huh?" He said with a grin.

"Mhm" SHe smiled. "Ok..so what is so important that it couldn't wait?"

"It's Alaric" Jeremy said.

Her face scrunched up "What about him?"

"He's killing people.."

She frowned "No he isn't" The denial was about to set in.

"He is" Stefan spoke and she looked directly at him, raising her eyebrows and then looked at Elena. Her twin only made a face as she sat next to Bonnie on the couch.

"WHY would Alaric want to kill anyone?" Tory demanded, not happy one little bit.

"It's the ring, Tor" Damon said with a shrug and she stared at him.

"The ring? You mean the Gilbert ring?" She asked, confused. "Why has nobody mentioned this? You have phones people, pick them up and call"

"We were a bit busy" Damon said cockily.

"Oh yes. Mhm busy as in-" She began and Elena cut her off.

"Come on guy's, can we not?" Elena asked, shooting her twin a glare.

"I don't care how busy any of you are with whatever shit is going on here. I had a right to know, I might have left, but Ric was my family too" She folded her arms huffily and raised an eyebrow. "So tell me about this ring"

"We're not sure exactly, it just gives him an extra personality" Jeremy said.

She sighed "Where is he?"

When she asked the question all of a sudden everything went crazy, everybody began talking and murmering things she didn't understand. She sighed as she watched them all, nothing ever changed in this town, no wonder she hated it. Tory's phone began to ring, she stalked out of the living room, away from everyone else who had gathered in her house.

"Hello?"

"Hello, darling" Kol.

She turned her head to look back at them, none of them appearing to pay any attention to her. She shrugged and went up the stairs.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apolo-"

"Listen here, I don't want your apology, okay?"

"Meet me"

"Uh...no"

"Then I'll come to you" He told her.

"No K-"

"I'll be there shortly, love"

"No don't-"

"I'll meet you at the Grill"

The phone went dead and Tory stared out in front of her, not believing what she had heard and she looked around frantically before beginning to panic. What if he killed her? What if he-No. She wouldn't be afriad of him. She REFUSED to be afraid of him. She grabbed her black converse from the side of her bed and picked them up, shoving them on. Quickly rushing down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" One voice asked as she made her way past the living room.

"Uh...out" She said not stopping to listen to anyone else because she grabbed her keys and she opened the door and quickly went out it. She could not believe this was happening. She got into the car, starting it and leaving the front of the Gilbert house. She got to the grill within minutes and she got out, looking around.

Why would he want to meet up in a place full of people? She chewed her lip and went inside and instantly her eyes landed on him. He'd been here this full time. She looked around, and stormed over, her arms folding and her doey brown eyes narrowing. "You've been here this entire time"

"I can't lie" He said.

"You can't lie?" She growled "You made my brother feel like an idiot"

"Sorry about that, love" He shrugged "Matter of principle. I was sent to watch him, I didn't expect to find another doppelganger there"

"No. You didn't just make him feel like an idiot, you made me feel like one too"

He stared at her, as if not sure what to say. "Misunderstanding" He shrugged.

"That's it? That's all you got?" She asked.

"Yes.." He said confused.

"Well screw you" She said going to turn.

"How about a drink?"

"No thank you"

"Why not? I could always compel you"

She whipped her head around and glared at him "I have vervain in my system jackass" She lied, she didn't have vervain in her system, nor was she wearing it.

"I don't know how you can be so brave, I could kill you within seconds"

"So do it" She pressed.

He raised his eyebrows "Sit, darling"

"No and stop calling me that" She growled "Goodbye"

She turned and stormd out of the grill, a heavy sigh escaping her lips as she made her way to the car when she was whipped around and pushed against it.

"I don't take too well to knockbacks love"

She struggled againt him "Get used to it" She said her voice strained. "Now get the hell off me"

"I'm trying to get you a drink"

"No..you're crushing me asshat, get off me!"

He moved back slightly, his hand still gripping her arm but not tightly. "I suggest a drink"

"I suggest home" She said.

"I like the idea of that"  
"Not with you"

"Why not?"

"Because I said no. Now get lost okay? and don't come back"

She ripped her arm from his grip and he was only half glaring at her, her heart was racing, like crazy and she swallowed the lump in her throat, as she started the car.

"I'll follow you" He told her and she looked at him, furrowing her brows.

"Go get some other girl to care" She said starting the car and driving away, she fidgited on her way home. She didn't understand why he was so persistant now that she knew who he was. For all she knew, he could take her to Klaus and she didn't want to be dead or drained or whatever it had been that Elena had told her.

She stopped the car when she got back to the Gilbert house and she got out, she slowly walked up the porch steps and listened, not hearing anything. She went in only to be bombarded by her brother and her sister.

"Where were you?"

"WHere did you go?"

"Klaus is out there somewhere we thought-"

"WHOA!" She said "Let's just calm down, I went to the grill okay? I needed air"

"Oh...are you okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah...just things with Alaric...alright? I needed air"

"Okay..." She nodded.

"Food" Tory mumbled walking past them, making a face. Jeez, could they get any worse.

* * *

**_I know this chapter sucks ass okay? I'm sorry, I've been real busy today but tomorrow when I get updated I promise it will be longer! PROMISE! _**


End file.
